Light Dragon Slayer Magic
Light Dragon Slayer Magic is a Lost Magic and a type of Dragon Slayer Magic that utilizes light. Description Light Dragon Slayer Magic is a type of Magic which allows the user to incorporate the element of light into their body, granting them exclusive traits possessed by a Light Dragon. The user is capable of freely producing and manipulating light, manifested in the form of a dazzling plasmatic gas. The light produced by Light Dragon Slayer Magic has the capacity to blind those looking at it directly as long as long as the spell last. Spells Sky's Spells Basic Spells •'Light Dragon’s Roar': Sky quickly gathers and releases a large quantity of light from his mouth blinding the opponent slightly. [Offensive Spell] | [Close Range & Mid Range] | [Cost: 1, 2, 3] •'Light Dragon’s Radiant Arrow': The user generates a large arrow and shoots it at the opponent, upon impact to a surface (not a person) it explodes and releases a blinding light [Offensive Spell] | [Mid Range & Long Range] | [Cost: 1, 2, 3] •'Light Dragon’s Eye': The user releases a bright light that comes out of a dragon’s eye and when it opens it releases a super bright light blinding everyone within the range of this move for a certain amount of time [Status Spell] | [Close Range] | [Cost: 2''] •'Light Dragon’s Flash Flicker': Sky becomes one with his light power and dashes towards the opponent at extreme speed (can be used to dodge and to attack) can also be leveled up to give more speed [''Mobility Spell] | [Close Range & Mid Range] | [Cost: 0.5] •'Light Dragon’s Defensive Scales': Sky coats himself in dragon-like scales which in return gives him a high jump and a boost in defense, can be stacked upon enhancements like IIIe Arms and more and makes him immune to gravity forces and such [Defensive Spell] | [Close Range] | [Cost: 1''] •'Light Dragon’s Drive': Sky cloaks his body in a aura of light and gains a dragon-like appearance, this boosts the overall power of light dragon slayer, and gives him strength, magic, speed, and overall endurance boost, can be stacked with IIIe Enhancements and makes him immune to gravity forces (is now mastered and can last awhile) [''Booster Spell] | [Close Range] | [Cost: '' 2''] •'Light Dragon’s Flash Swordhorn': Influenced by Inferna, Sky coats his body in light and charged at the enemy head-butting them (can be combined with flash flicker) [Offensive Spell] | [Close Range] | [Cost: 0.5, 1, 2] •'Light Dragon’s Flicker Fist': Sky Covers his dominant hand in light and charges to his opponent punching him and blinding them in effect (Can be used with flash flicker and can be used as a flashlight and light bulb) can also be thrown and is a unblock-able move (an inspiration from Kiskue's holographic fist)) [Offensive Spell] | [Close Range & Mid Range] | [Cost: 1, 2, 3] ▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁ Advanced Spells •'Light Dragon’s Flash Swordhorn Fist': Sky engulfs himself in a aura of light then explodes with blinding light disabling them from seeing him charge at them, then directs all his aura into one fist and then smashes his fist inward releasing a light explosion, blinding everyone in radius this can also be used in ‘Drive’ which adds on twice the more speed and blinding power to the attack with a small mana strain, can also be used with ‘Dragon Force’ for a x5 multiplier [Offensive Spell] | [Close Range] | [Cost: 5, 6, 7] Navigation ▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁